


Coming Home

by SierraNovembr



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Flowers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, capimtrb2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Tony doesn't have to get more than two steps past his door to feel utterly at home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art] Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091040) by [adarksweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksweetness/pseuds/adarksweetness). 



> Trying to be more active in fandom stuff, and the "Invincible" art from round 6 just melted my heart, so I wrote this instead of sleeping. As you do.

The door shut behind Tony with a quiet click. He let his eyes fall closed as he took a deep breath in, enjoying the smell of home.

“Tony?” Steve called out from somewhere in the great room down the hall.

Tony let out his breath before grunting a quick, “Yeah, babe.” Suddenly, Tony couldn’t bear the suit he’d been wearing since yesterday morning for a minute longer. He quickly loosened his tie and a good deal of the tension of traveling slipped away. He took a deeper breath, filling his lungs as if the perfectly positioned tie had been slowly strangling him and it was only now that he could breathe again that he even realized something had been wrong. 

Tony was slipping the black suit coat off his shoulders when Steve came into the entryway, both hands held behind his back. His boyfriend stopped just a few inches from Tony, back straight and a tiny smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

God, he was pretty. His navy blue shirt was freshly pressed and his hair had been cut some time in the three days that Tony had been gone. Tony, with his rumpled shirt and spent-ten-hours-on-a-jet hair, felt like roadkill next to Steve. Fortunately, he knew just the thing to feel better.

Tony turned towards Steve and executed a textbook faceplant into the others man’s chest. Steve laughed lightly and shifted a little to see if Tony would stand back up on his own. Not a chance in hell. He rubbed his face into Steve’s clean-safe-home smell and sighed, settling in for a long stint of not-moving-ever-again. Steve made an agreeable sort of noise and brought one arm up to wrap around Tony’s back. Tony dropped the jacket on the ground, it was hopelessly wrinkled as it was, and hugged both arms around the taller man’s waist. His hands brushed Steve’s surprise with a crinkling of tissue paper.

Steve shuffled them slightly to the side, without trying to dislodge Tony again, smart man, and set his handful down on a small side table. Further crinkling and the burst of floral scent let Tony know that Steve had decided to greet him with flowers after his trip. Another warm swell of relief-home-happiness rose in Tony’s chest. “They’re pretty,” he mumbled.

“You didn’t even look at them,” Steve whispered back, pressing a kiss to the crown of Tony’s head.

“Nah, but I know you think I’ll like them, so I do,” Tony stated simply. They lapsed into silence as they soaked up the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Steve’s big, warm hands ran slowly up and down Tony’s back and Tony committed the press of them in this moment to memory. After a while, Tony turned his head to the side to tuck it more comfortably into the crook of Steve’s neck. The last scant millimeters of space between them dissolved and Tony sighed again.

“Three days is too short to go to France.”

“I know,” Steve answered. He patted Tony’s back lightly. “But it was the only way to fit it in, and you love working with Guillaume.”

“I love coming home to you more.”

“Well, I should certainly hope so.”

Steve pressed another kiss to his head, and Tony finally managed to rouse himself sufficiently to lift his head and claim one himself. Steve tasted like toothpaste. Tony moved slowly against those soft lips, letting Steve support more of his weight as Tony leaned closer in to him. Maybe later, after they had what would be dinner for Steve and something approaching an ungodly early breakfast for Tony, he would take Steve’s soft lower lip in his teeth, bite down and soothe the sting with much more heated kisses, but not now. Right now, Tony pressed tenderness into the skin of his beloved, the smell of mint and flowers and Steve and _home_ wrapped all around him. He didn’t need anything more.


End file.
